Continuation from 5x16
by stydia90
Summary: It's been a week since Stiles and Lydia reveled their feelings for eatch other but they haven't made it offical yet that they were a couple with everything going on.
The week had past by and Stiles and Lydia hadn't told anyone that they sort of were a couple. They didn't want to make things more uncomfortable with Malia right now and with the beast still on the loose and figuring out who it was they didn't want to take focus away from that. In school they didn't sit next to each other and just spoke like they had before trying not to give anything away. But during the night they were inseparable. Because they didn't want anyone, not even their own parents, to know, Stiles always snuck out from his house around midnight when he knew his dad was asleep and went to Lydia's house. Her mom was always asleep that late. Just then they could be the couple they wanted to be. Stiles curled up next to her under the comforter just looking at her beautiful green eyes and kissing her soft lips. Lydia always smiling at the thought that she had Stiles Stilinksi in her bed. They talked about their day and feel asleep holding hands. Stiles always put his alarm clock on 5.00am so he could sneak out and in to his house without anyone seeing him. But it was worth the 4 and a half hours of sleep just to be with her. She always woke up when he was leaving, giving him a good bye kiss knowing it would be a hole day with pretending nothing was going on when in fact her inside was getting warm when she saw him in school. She got butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her. Stiles was pretty sure Scott would notice something soon because his heart would skip a beat when he saw her standing in the hallway looking at him smiling. But Scott was to busy figuring out who the beast was.

One night Stiles looked at Lydia and said:  
"Hey, when are we going to make this official? I can't take not showing the world my beautiful girlfriend and I can't stand not holding your hand or give you a hug when ever I want to…"  
Lydia smiled and kissed his lips. She herself wanted nothing less then to kiss him when she wanted. She answered his question with a sigh:  
"I would want to make it official right now but I'm not sure it's the best idea… we are so close to figuring out who the beast is."

She looked into his big brown eyes and he nodded. He understood it was the priority right know. The beast. He strokes her hair between his fingers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stiles laid down whit his arm around her body dragging her closer to him. Lydia's head lying on his chest.

They hadn't had sex yet because Stiles wanted to respect the fact that Lydia was still recovering from everything she'd been thru. He wanted to show her that he respected her in so many ways and that he didn't just want her body, he wanted her, all of her. He kissed her head and closed his eyes to get some sleep before his alarm went of and he needed to head home.

Three days later they had been figuring out that the beast was Mason and the pack had saved him. Lydia was the one who got Mason out of the beast. She had saved his life. Parrish and Scott killed the ghost of the beast and Kira got rid of Theo once and for all. Malia killed her mother with Braedens help. Everything was in a good place so Lydia decided to throw a party because now they needed to be teenagers for a while and everyone knew Lydia throws the best parties in Beacon Hills, there were also another reason she wanted to throw a big party, she wanted to reveal her new boyfriend in front of everyone.  
It was a Friday night and Lydia had convinced her mom to go up to the beach house for the weekend. The clock had strike 10pm and her house was full of people partying. Scott and Kira dancing to the high sound music, Malia talking to some lacrosse players, Liam all tied up with his girlfriend Hayden and Mason not leaving Cory's side the whole night. Stiles were socializing around the house with a red cup in his hand making some moves to the music. Lydia stood on the stairs looking out over the crowd. The whole school must have come. There where so many people in her house and even more outside on the backyard. Lydia started walking down the stairs looking for Stiles, she hadn't told him that this was the night she wanted everyone to see them together. She walked thru the crowed looking for the tall browned hair boy she was falling so hard for. She saw him talking to Liam so she went up to them and grabbed his hand dragging him out on the dance floor in the living room where almost everyone she knew was dancing. Stiles was choked she took is hand but he followed her out on the dance floor. She turned around facing him and smiled, she leaned in to kiss him on his mouth but Stiles turned his head so her lips touched his cheek. He looked at her and said:  
"What are you doing?"  
Lydia looked him in the eyes and said:  
"I want everyone to know you're my boyfriend."  
Stiles mouth dropped and he started to look around and noticed that the pack was looking at them, they probably heard what Lydia just said. Scott smiled at Stiles and Stiles smiled back, he looked down at Lydia and she pushed her body against his and kissed him, now on the lips. Stiles shut his eyes and responded the kiss and placed his hands on her checks. It felt like the whole room got quiet and started to spin. They opened their eyes and realized the music was still on and the room wasn't spinning. Lydia gave out a little laugh holding her arms around Stiles. Stiles looked down at her and smiled. He placed his hands around her waist and the song that started playing was "Not just a girl." The first song they had ever danced to, at prom. Stiles looked up and noticed that Scott was standing next to the DJ and smiled at him once again. Scott remembered when he saw Stiles and Lydia dancing at prom. Stiles looked down at Lydia once more and said:  
"Do you remember this song?"  
She looked up into his eyes and said:  
"Of course I do. It's the song we danced to at prom when you first told me you'd have a crush on me since the third grade and you knew how smart I really was."  
She smiled and looked down at the floor while they started to move to the music. Stiles took his hand under her chin making her look at him and said:  
"Yeah, well I think you look as beautiful now as you did then."  
He gave her a kiss once more on the mouth and she moved her arms up towards his neck.

The whole night they never left each other's side and was never letting their hands untangled. They were officially a couple. The whole pack minus Malia came up to them and congratulated them for "coming out". Stiles knew that this must be hard on Malia so he wasn't going to make it awkward for her by going up and rubbing it in her face. They kept their distance the whole night. Lydia whispered in to his ear:  
"I'll talk to Malia on Monday."  
Stiles looked at her and smiled. Even thou she was with him she still wanted to explain to Malia what had happened between them and that it happened after they broke up.

The hour was getting late and people were starting to lurch out the door to head home. Some people were lying passed out on the couch and some were sitting down with their heads against each other. The Pack started to head home and hugged Lydia saying:  
"This was a great party."

As they left thru the door. Liam, Hayden, Kira and Scott where all sober because of the whole supernatural thing. The alcohol didn't affect them. Kira had borrowed her mom's car so she could drive everyone home. Malia passed by everyone giving Lydia a hint of a smile, she didn't say anything and started to walking up to some dude's car. They couldn't see who it was. Kira ran out grabbing her arm and said:  
"What are you doing?"  
Malia looked at her and glowed her eyes at Kira. Kira stept back and let go of Malia's arm. Malia jumped in to the car and the car rolled away. This thing with Stiles and Lydia was hard on Malia and she wanted to forget about him right now. Lydia looked at Stiles and he at her, but even if they hadn't told them tonight they would have eventually and Malia had gotten hurt later anyways. Scott looked at Stiles and said:  
"She'll get over it so be patient."  
Stiles smiled a little smile at his best friend and hugged him. Lydia smiled at the two best friends she adored. Kira started the car and opened the passenger window screaming:  
"Scott? Are you coming?"  
Hayden and Liam were already in the car. Scott ran and jumped in to the car waving to Stiles and Lydia standing in the doorway. Lydia looked at Stiles and said:  
"Don't worry, I will talk to her."  
Stiles smiled and looked inside. He put his hands around his waist and said:  
"So, what to we do with these people?"  
Lydia looked inside and saw some people sleeping on the floor and some others passed out on the couch. She shook her head and said:  
"Oh, I don't know… Maybe just let them be? It look's like they wont disturb us."

Stiles smiled. They closed the door and Lydia grabbed his hand dragging him upstairs to her room. Stiles yawned and laid down on her bed not taking any clothes of thinking they would go to sleep. Lydia shut the door and turned around looking at Stiles almost asleep. She smiled and took of her red cropped top and threw it on Stiles head. He looked up at her and she took of her white skirt saying:  
"I didn't have sleeping in mind when I dragged you up here…"  
Stiles sat up on the bed with Lydia in just underwear in front of him. He had never seen her without pajama on, his mouth dropped and Lydia walked up to him and sat down on his lap and gave him a long kiss on the mouth. She started to pull up his black t-shirt. Stiles pulled it over his head and looked her in the eyes saying:  
"Oh, so that's what you wanted?"  
Lydia looked into his brown eyes and bit her lower lip. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and Stiles dragged the hair band out so her beautiful strawberry blond hair fell down her back. She kissed him and this time her tongue found it's way into his mouth. Stiles grabbed her neck and threw her down on the bed still kissing her. Stiles took of his red jeans and his white socks. Lydia curled under the cover and Stiles joined her. This was it, they where ready to give each other everything.

Next morning Lydia woke up before Stiles. The sun peeped thru the window and Lydia smiled. She looked at the boy that had made her feel whole. She looked at the time and it was only 9am. She curled up next to Stiles touching his abdomen, she shut her eyes trying to go back to sleep when she hears Stiles saying:  
"Oh, good morning beautiful."  
Lydia looked on his face with a smile and said:  
"Good morning handsome."  
He kissed her forehead and placed his arms around her. She kissed his collarbone and said:  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
His eyes still shut he answered:  
"It's okay, as long as it's you that wake's me and not that stupid alarm."  
Lydia gave a little laugh knowing now he could stay the whole night since they were officially a couple. Stiles continued:  
"So, last night was incredible. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet."  
Lydia looked up once again to his face and smiled. She said:  
"Yes it was. Now I'm never letting you go."  
She pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek. Stiles opened his eyes and looked into those beautiful green eyes and smiled. He asked:  
"So, what do you want to do today?"  
Still holding her in his arms. Lydia shut her eyes and said:  
"Nothing, I just want to lay here looking at Netflix with you the whole day."  
Stiles smiled and said:  
"I think we can arrange that."

Stiles sat up and put on his boxers to make his way out to the bathroom. When he came back he looked chocked so Lydia asked him:  
"What's wrong?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Some of the people that was at the party is still here. We need to wake them up and get them out."  
Lydia stood up, in just blue panties and Stiles eyes got bigger, he had almost forgot how beautiful she was. Lydia grabbed Stiles t-shirt and pulled it over her torso. Stiles smiled and said:  
"You can't imagine who many time's I used to picture you in one of my shirts."  
Lydia was standing next to her dresser with her hands inside a drawer getting some pants out. She smiled and said:  
"Well now you're not getting this shirt back."  
Stiles grabbed his pants on the floor and he knew he'd left his hoodie on the coat hanger down stairs he walked out of the bedroom with Lydia right behind him. They stopped when they'd gotten down the stairs so Stiles could put his hoodie on and they started from two different ends of the house wakening people up and telling them to go home. In 15 minutes the house was empty and Stiles joined Lydia in the kitchen getting some breakfast before they heeded up the stairs with some chips that was over from the night before in Stiles hands and a soda in Lydia's. They stayed in her bed the whole day and when they got hungry they ordered pizza. Scott called Stiles once just to check up on them but after that call he didn't bother them anymore. Lydia got a call from her mother just checking up on her. Stiles called his dad to tell him he's not coming home and that he's staying at Lydia's tonight. Stiles dad mourned and said:  
"Well alright.. So are you to together now or what?"  
Stiles looked at Lydia and lip-synced the words: "can I tell him?"  
Lydia nodded. So Stiles told his dad and Mr. Stilinski answered:  
"Okay then, well at least I won't be needing to track your phone anymore since you told me now."  
Stiles put down his phone and looked at it then placed it back to his ear and said:  
"You knew?"  
Lydia looked up on him with a big question mark on her face. Mr. Stilinski answered:  
"Eh yes. I heard your jeep drive away one night and after that I've been tracking you."  
Stiles heard a laugh coming from the other side. Stiles said:  
"Oh okay then… So you know where I am now.. eh, bye dad!"  
Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Lydia:  
"He knew… He tracked my phone… So all this time I got up at 4.30 was just a waste..?"  
Lydia took his hand and said:  
"Well so what if he knew… I don't think it was a waste."  
Stiles looked at her and gave her a smile, that kind of smile that made her knees week and her heart skip a beat.

The night sky was tripping in and Stiles and Lydia lay down on the bed. Stiles said:  
"Should we pick up where we left things last night?"  
Lydia jumped up on his stomach and nodded. Stiles grabbed her back and pulled her down.

Sunday came and Stiles didn't want to wake up because that meant that tomorrow was Monday and a school day so he wouldn't be spending the whole day with Lydia. Stiles looked over to the watch and it was noon then he looked out the window and rain was falling down. He woke Lydia and said:  
"Hey beautiful… It's noon and I think your mom will be home soon. It's raining outside."  
Lydia sat up and looked at Stiles with sad eyes and said:  
"Oh no… Then this perfect weekend will be over. Mom is going to make me spend time with her."  
Stiles stroke her hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek. Lydia shut her eyes never wanting this moment to end. They heard a car pull up on the driveway and Stiles jumped out of bed putting his red jeans on. He grabbed his black t-shirt and Lydia looked at him in fury:  
"No, I said you wouldn't get that back."  
Stiles putted it on anyway and it smelled like Lydia, he smiled and said:  
"Well you can get a nicer one, a shirt that says: "Stilinski 24" on the back."  
And winked at her. Her face lit up and she knew he was talking about his lacrosse shirt. Lydia got out of bed and grabbed a white dress from her wardrobe. She but her hair up in a bun on the top of her head and started walking to the bedroom door. Stiles was just in aw at what he saw. He walked a few feet behind her and they meet Nathalie in the hallway. Nathalie a little confused to see Stiles there but she just shrugged her shoulders and started walking to the kitchen. Lydia behind her opened her mouth and said:  
"Mom, there's something we wanted to tell you."  
She stopped and turned around facing them. Stiles was scratching his hands and looking down at the carpet. Lydia opened her mouth again and said:  
"We're together."  
Nathalie turned around and walked into the kitchen and said:  
"Well I already knew that."  
Stiles and Lydia looked confused at each other and walked into the kitchen as well. Lydia said:  
"What do you mean you knew?"  
Nathalie opened the fridge and grabbed some leftovers and answered:  
"Well I'm not deaf… I could hear his jeep coming here every night."  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
Lydia stared at her mom.  
"I didn't want to ruin anything while you two where figuring things out."  
Stiles catch Nathalie's eyes and opened his mouth:  
"Oh, so both you and my dad knew… well that's something…"  
Lydia looked down at the table she had placed her hands on while letting it all sink in. Nathalie asked:  
"Would you two want something to eat?"  
Stiles nodded whiles Lydia shook her head saying:  
"But why mom? I thought we spoke about everything…"  
Nathalie face Lydia and said:  
"Well so did I but obviously you couldn't tell me before now."  
She smiled at Lydia so she understood it was okay. Stiles gave a laugh and said:  
"Well this is awkward."  
Lydia looked at him wanting him to shut up. They sat down at the table and Nathalie started making lunch. Lydia whispering with a quiet voice:  
"Mom, can Stiles sleep here tonight?"  
Nathalie faced Lydia and said:  
"But honey it's a school night don't you think you can sleep without him?"  
Lydia shook her head and said:  
"He make's me feel safe why do you think he's been sneaking out to sleep here every night?"  
Stiles looked down at the table flushing. Nathalie looked over to him and said:  
"Okay just till you feel like you can sleep on your own okay?"  
Lydia nodded smiling while she looked over to Stiles. He looked up and said:  
"Well I need to go home and take a shower and grab some other clothes and my backpack."  
He rose from the chair and Lydia asked him:  
"Don't you want to eat first?"  
He looked at Nathalie and saw the food she was making, he sat back down and Lydia got up to get the plates and the silverwares so they could eat. They had a casual dinner talk while they were eating and Stiles eventually got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. He passed Lydia's chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and looked down at her empty plate. Stiles whispered in her ear:  
"I'll be back soon. Bye"

He thanked Nathalie for the food and went out the door into the falling rain. Lydia still looking down at her empty plate and Nathalie rose from her chair saying:  
"You're really cute together."  
As she walked to the sink. Lydia looked at the door wishing he were going to burst thru it right now to sweep her of the floor and kiss her once more. But she heard the Jeep roll of the driveway and in a few seconds he was gone. Lydia looked at her mom and said:  
"Well what now?"  
Nathalie looked over at her and asked confused:  
"What?"  
Lydia looked around the kitchen and said:  
"I don't know what to do until his back…"  
Nathalie looked down at the sink again and said:  
"You don't know what you want to do?"  
Lydia shook her head and placed her hands against her cheek, sighing.

Stiles jumped out of his Jeep and went inside his house seeing his dad in the kitchen but also hearing another voice, a voice that was very familiar. He walked in and his dad jumped up from his chair and Stiles looked over to the other side of the table where Melissa was sitting, he noticed the candles on the table and he smelled his dad's favorite pasta from the stove. He looked at his dad questioning and Mr. Stilinski took his son by the arm leading him out to the hallway, Melissa shouting in the background:  
"Hi Stiles."

Stiles waved at her while he was being dragged out to the hallway. His dad looked him in the eyes and said:  
"What are you doing home aren't you supposed to be at Lydia's place?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Well yes but she want's me to spend the night at hers again so I just came home to take a shower and grab some new clothes. But you seem busy. Is this a date?"  
His dad let go of his arm and answered:  
"Okay, so you'll sleep at hers tonight then."  
Stiles thru his head back and asked again:  
"Is this a date dad?"  
"What noooo… We're just two friends eating dinner together and talking about all the weird things going on in Beacon Hills."  
Stiles knew his dad was lying so he asked again:  
"Dad, this is a date isn't it?"  
Mr. Stilinski knew he couldn't keep secrets from his boy so he nodded his head and said:  
"We weren't going to tell you guy's yet because maybe it doesn't lead to anything. But can you not tell Scott or anyone else because I think Melissa would want to tell Scott herself."  
Stiles eyes widened and his mouth gave the biggest smile he had ever made, how could he not be excited that his best friend might become his brother as well. He nodded his head and said:  
"Oh, I can keep a secret. Hope you enjoy your dinner I'll take a quick shower and be on my way okay?"  
He patted his hand against his father's chest and went in to the kitchen and said:  
"Enjoy your date Melissa."  
And walked up to his room to take a shower. He was so excited that his dad was dating his best friends mother. But he had promise not to tell anyone but he needed to so he jumped into the shower and jumped out 10 minutes later, took some new clothes out of the dresser and grabbed his toothbrush, he had used one that Lydia had extra in her bathroom but it's always nicer to have your own. He but it into his backpack and left the room when he started to walk downstairs he stopped and turned around. The lacrosse shirt, he was going to give Lydia. He ran up and got it from his wardrobe. Stiles ran down the stairs and yelled:  
"Bye dad, bye Melissa!"  
Slamming the door and jumped into the Jeep once more to go to the girl of his dreams.

Lydia had moved from the kitchen to the living room and turned on the TV to see if there where anything on. The rain had stopped and she could see the sun peeking out behind the clouds. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to watch TV but until Stiles showed up again she didn't want to do anything.  
She could hear his Jeep rolling up to the house and Lydia looked at the clock, he had only been gone 30 minuets, was something wrong or did anything happen?  
She walked to the door and opened it and Stiles ran into her arms and kissed her neck. Lydia inhaled his newly showered body smell and hugged him back. Stiles lifted his head to face her eyes and said:  
"Guess what.."  
Lydia dropped her mouth and said:  
"No, no, no. Something bad happened and now we need to go. Is Scott hurt or Liam or what is it?"  
Stiles shook his head in confusion and said:  
"What? No, what? Nothing bad has happened."  
Lydia closed her mouth in relief. Stiles continued:  
"My dad and Melissa are on a date, but you can't tell Scott or anyone, I promised my dad."  
Lydia shook her head and said:  
"And yet you're telling me?"  
Stiles answered:  
"Well yes, I had to tell someone and why wouldn't it be my girlfriend?"

Lydia smiled and they headed up to her room for some Netflix and chill for the rest of the day. Stiles put his hand in his backpack dragging the lacrosse shirt out and Lydia smiled. She grabbed it and putted it on. She said:  
"Well this shirt you're never going to get back."  
It smelled like him and Stiles sat down on the bed saying:  
"I knew that! Come here and leave the shirt on."  
He grabbed her hand and she sat down on his lap giving him a kiss on the mouth.


End file.
